Riverstream's kits Destiny
by Fireember345
Summary: You need to read Riverstream's warning to read this one
1. Allegiances

Summary: As the three clan Moon clan, Night clan and lastly Morning clan were chased out by Dragon clan and now must start a new 'till they can figure out how to return balance to the forest where they came from. But Star clan has not forgotten them and joined them to assist them. Ivynose or Ivystar must figure out of the four savors of the clans. 'Fire, Night, Silver and Scarlet will become one and restore the clans. And the four kits notice odd thing in their new home. Will the clans be saved?

Allegiances

Morning Clan

Leader: Ivynose a dark stripe tom (Not have retrieved nine live yet)

Deputy: Apricotheart a white she-cat with ginger and golden splotches

Medicine cat: Pebblestone a dark grey tortoiseshell she-cat

Warrior: Adderfur a ginger she-cat  
Blackswip a black she-cat with white paws  
Hazeleye a dark brown tom  
Moleeyes a bron tom who's blind  
Mothtail a dark brown she-cat  
Nightgazer a black tom with grey stripes  
Tall-legs a brown she-cat with long thin legs  
(Ashpaw a dark grey she-cat)  
Rosenose a ginger she-cat  
Maplekiss a golden tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her nose  
(Honeypaw a a cream color she-cat with grey paws)  
Ribbons a cream color she-cat former kittypet  
Lightheart a glossy pure white she-cat  
Fluff-fur a golden she-cat with a scar on her eye  
Antsong a black she-cat with long ears  
Winterfrost a light ginger she-cat  
Quietvoice a dark brown tom  
Apricotheart a white she-cat with ginger and golden splotches  
Ravenwing a ashy black she-cat  
Aspennose a grey she-cat  
Lunareyes a dark grey she-cat  
Liontail a golden long fur tom  
Larchtooth a ginger tom with brown paws  
Hawksnout a light brown tom  
Tinyleaf a small gold tabby tom

Apprentice: Ashpaw a dark grey she-cat  
Honeypaw a a cream color she-cat with grey paws

Queens: Greyclaw a dark grey she-cat  
(Hawksnout's kits Dovekit a pure white she-cat, Sniffkit a gold-ginger tom. Foster kits Blazekit a ginger tom, Ivykit a dark tom)

Sageteller a light grey she-cat  
(Larchtooth's kits Littlekit a small she-cat, Clawkit a dark brown tom with large claws, Juniperkit a light brown tabby she-cat. Foster kits Cherrykit a red she-cat)

Birdsong a small black she-cat with a bent tail  
(Tinyleaf's kits Bark-kit a brown ragged tabby tom, Galekit a light grey she-cat, Huntingkit a black tom. Foster kit Streamkit a grey-silver she-cat)

Elder: Leaftail a light brown she-cat  
Mintbreath a dark blue tom

Rouges or kittypets

Richard a cream tom former kittypet  
Sand a pale she-cat with brown stripes


	2. Part two prologue

As the last resisting clan fled in fear from the terror of the clan of the dragon, the leader of them all, Dragonstar saw in horror of his limped like littermate, his own sister, dead by the hand of the bumbling idiot, Crowspot. "Where. Is. Crowspot?" The blue tom growled in the most dangerous, pure, melting anger he had ever felt in his life, like he might transform into a fearsome dragon. The many Center clan cats pushed the frighten tom toward the fearsome Center clan leader. "I-I sorry Dragonstar! She was about to defeat me and chase me off." Crowspot begged for his life in return he would leave the forest forever.

But the blue tom did not let the murderer of his beloved sister live to see another sunrise or moon high again. "Dragon clan, tear him apart. I want him to feel the pain of my sister a million times folds. Don't let him live. But allow him to have time to be chased the finish him." Dragonstar cruelly ordered as the frightened black tom fled for his life as others follow him. Now it was just the two siblings now. One passed to Star clan, the other alive but very alone in this big world. As he'd grieved for his sister, he fell into a very deep sleep and waited for the dark forest cat who gave him his powers.

"Why hello, my dear son." A dark voice whispered from the leaf-less trees. The leader turned around to see a silhouette of a large cat approaching him. "Eternalwraith, Freckleflower. I have been expecting you, you wicked apparitions of the evil. If only I had never listen to you, my sister would have..." Dragonstar began. "She would have forgotten you, like the tom who separated the two of you. Besides that it was your power hungry deputy who gave the order and the fool who killed her and Star clan for taking her." The brown tom replied to the sadden blue tom

***************************************************************************************************

"Do you remember when you first came here?" Freckleflower meowed so quietly as the memory flooded her mind. She remembered the small blue kit enter the forest crying for his father and his sister. "Grey she-cat looked at the poor orphaned tom with pity for him. She remembers having her kits, then they betrayed her ruthlessly, the only way to stop her kits was to become a Star clan cat and destroy them. But Star clan believed it best and gave her the power to look like them to spy on them. "Why you poor kit what is wrong?" The tender she-cat wondered as she comfort him.

"My f-f-f-father a-a-a-abandon m-meeeeeee!" Dragonkit cried as curled up in the cold. "Hush. It is alright, my dear kit. I am here." The grey she-cat smiled at him and licked his pelt. "If you want, I can care for you. Star clan will alw-" She began. "Enough of your symphony for him! Star clan has betrayed us all, why else would be alone." A dark figure came out with a growl. "If you want kit, I can give you the power to reunite with your sister, but in exchange, you will follow my instructions. Do we have a deal?" The tom smiled. The blue tom nodded as they began their training.

"Now you have the power to devour the spirits of the living or the dead and gain their abilities and power, my son." Eternalwraith smiled. "Thank you, father." Dragonpaw purred as he'd hopped and down. "Did you see, Freckleflower? Did you see?" The blue tom asked excitedly. "I did, but I wish you would not learn this ability." The grey she-cat faked smiled, filled with worry.

"After all this I only wished to help you." Freckleflower frowned. "It is alright, I do not blame you, mother. I blame Eternalwraith! The only way for me to make you suffer to take your place as leader of the dark forest." Dragonstar growled at him. "If the pawn wish to be the king then he must dethrone the king. Defeat me and you will be a leader of the dark forest." The dark forest leader growled as he did nothing, but Dragonstar attack him and use his dark forest claws through the tom's chest then he'd devour him and became the leader.


	3. part two chapter 1

As the once mighty Morning clan search for a new home to survive leaf bare and starvation, let alone getting eaten by hawks, bears, or even dogs. They followed the sent of the fallen clans and to be able to start a new start for them, until they are able to return their strengths and fight against the evil that casts them from their true home, but hope and faith for Star clan was gravely slipping away from the clan. "Star clan, why do you abandon us in this great disaster? Are were doom to disband from the clan?" Adderfur cried with confusion and misery.

"Enough, Adderfur! Star will not forget us, right brother?" Leaftail growled in annoyance as she waited for a response from her dear brother, Hazeleye. But he said nothing and continue slowly to carry his daughters. "Hazeleye, what is the matter and where's Riverstream? I-I thought she would be with you after we fled." The light brown she-cat wondered, feeling worried for him and her friend. Hazeleye said nothing and rushed ahead, away from his littermate. Then she saw Riverstream's father, her denmate and best friend Mintbreath carrying his little kin.

"Mintbreath, where is Riverstream?! We didn't leave her behind, did we?!" The elder began to pant from the unknown for the queen. The dark blue tom looked at her with sorrow, but stayed by her. "MINTBREATH! WHERE IS SHE?!" Leaftail shrieked in fear. "Leaftail... she was a very brave and so kind but I fear that she has left us too soon..." Mintbreath moaned in lost of his daughter. "N-no, y-you can't mean...!" Leaftail stuttered fearing the worst. "She is with her mother in Star clan now..." The dark blue tom moaned in sorrow.

Leaftail fell to the ground, feeling too much pain in her heart to continue and burst into tears. "Stop! Leaftail collapsed!" Tinyleaf yelled as the clan circled her. "Pebblestone, hurry!" Ivynose shouted as the medicine cat came to check on her. "I can't continue like this... I'm sorry, but I can't stay in the clan anymore, I don't want to see anymore of my love ones die. We have to face the truth now, we are destroyed." Leaftail began as she began to leave. "You're abandoning us once more?! I'm not surprised... I knew you were no Morning clan cat, you are a traitor."

"Maplekiss!" Lunareyes hissed at the golden tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her nose. "Hey, Riverstream was my best friend and was like a sister to me, but you don't see me be a quitter and desert the clan like... like it meant nothing to you... Leaftail- no you don't even deserve a warrior name, you were never a member of us if you turn on us and if you abandon us, you're abandoning Riverstream and your brother! Meaning that you never cared about them!" The warrior hissed with pure wisdom and anger. Then Leaftail stopped and turned to the cats she loved.

"I... I'm so sorry, brother, Riverstream, everyone. I can't bear the pain anymore..." The young elder cried as she ran blindly into the thick forest not knowing where she is going from here. But the just watch her as she left, then continue their journey to find the fleeing clans. "Maybe Leaftail was right. Maybe Star clan has forgotten us all." Quietvoice meowed sadly. But then they saw thing they thought they might never be able to see in their life time, faces that were thought forgotten, trying to show them all something.  
As the clans followed the two mysterious cats, they stop to see that they were in the forest that the clan came to. then Ivynose and Hazeleye heard voice the far more clear than the other cats. *We have never forgotten you. Star clan will always be there. Let star clan light your path*

As Morning clan entered the very strange forest, they saw a few strangers coming their way. "Hey there. Star clan told us we would  
have more clan cats. Very good." The cream tom purred with joy with his mate. "Ah. It is good to see you once more, Richard, Sand." Ivynose smiled at his old friend, remembering the fond memories. "Ivynose, how do you know these cats?" Tall-legs wondered to the grey tom. "These were the cats who helped bring Anna, Mothstar, and Ribbons to the forest, they are also known as Star clan's paws. They help the clans in their time of need." The old tom explained to them.

"I see that they brought the two of you here as predicted as well as Mothstar's death." Sand sadly moaned for the death of her friend. "I'm afraid so. She died like a warrior." Ivynose frowned at the lost of Mothstar. "Both you and Pebblestone will need tohead to the forever frozen to speak with Star clan to become a leader. Sand will bring the rest of you to your new home." Richard ordered as he led the deputy and the medicine cat to the beacon to Star clan. As they reached it the see a frozen stream, that looks like it has never melted.

"Now you must press your nose on the scratches that looks like a star, then Star clan will take it from there." The tom informed his friend as the dark grey tom did so as his last thought rang through his ears before sleep. *Now I waited for Star clan to drift me to sleep.* He had fallen into a very deep sleep and waited for his warrior ancestors to visit him and grant him nine lives and the power of Star clan. As he sat down in the darkness, he saw little stars coming his way with beautiful brightness and so very vivid color. As the sparkle and dazzle and form into cats of his past. "Hello Ivynose are you ready to earn your nine lives?" They all said as he nodded.

The first cat was a small ginger tom. "Blazepaw, my son. I am so sorry." The dark tom hugged his son with love. "I know father, I love you very much, this will help you. With this life, give you the life of will power, use it well to fight off your pride in order to save your clan." Blazepaw smiled then returned to his place. Then a light grey she-kit came to him, she was his sister who died in the snow. "Rainkit!" Ivynose smiled. "With this life I give you the life of tireless energy. Use it well to give it your all." His sister returned to her spot.

Then a large dark brown tom with large black stripes appeared. "Father!" The dark tom purred from the sight of his father. "With this life, I give you the life of justice. Use it well to give everyone justice." His father purred as he left. Then Mothstar came with the life of honor, Anna the life of nobility, Dogbite humility, Lovestream love, Charnose truth, Badgerbandit bravery and lastly Riverstream with her gift of harmony and a prophesy 'Fire, Night, Silver and Scarlet will become one and restore the clans.'

As the moons passed and the clans that have outcast from the evil of the one and his powers of the darkness. However they have manage to thrive and grow strong once again. Many kits were born, but the loss of many will take time for Morning clan to heal from the battle that led to their exile. Even though Riverstream was slain in battle to protect her kits, she still lived long in the spirit of her sons and daughter. Hazeleye spend a lot of time with them and brought them their favorite prey if he could catch them, with the harsh leaf-bare gone, and life returning, things got easier for them all.

"Alright my young kin. It is time for another story, then your father will be back with the most tastiest prey that you could ever dream of." The only elder, Mintbreath smiled to his daughters kits. "Could you tell us about our mother? We want to know more about her." The shyest of the litter Streamkit asked quietly to her kin about Riverstream. Even though she had her mother's fur, she was very timid and shy, then energetic and stubborn. "Yes dear Streamkit. In fact you were named after your mother because of your fur and eyes, you look so much like her." Mintbreath answered.

"Whoopie do. Isn't she the lucky one. She get's the pelt of our mother who deserted us." The most smartest and the most grouchiest kit Ivykit moaned as he lied away from the elder. "Ivykit! Your mother did not leave you!" The blue tom shouted. "Then why isn't she here and why won't our father talk about where is she?" The dark tom moaned. "Your mother didn't leave the clan in the way you think, s-she had to sacrifice herself to save you all from h- from the evil leader." The elder hesitated. "What? What happened?" The bravest and most immature of the litter Blazekit mew as his pelt began to fizzle up.

Even Ivykit turned around to hear about his mother's missing. "It begins when Morning clan used to live in a different place and the dark one try to drive us away, like the other clans. But he wanted your mother and you alive. So as the battle raged, he'd ordered Crowspot to take you and her, but she fought him as the other queens brought you to safety with the other kits and she fought with every fiber in her being, but the tom ripped her throat and left her for dead, no medicine was able to save her I'm afraid. Your mother was the bravest of all clan cats." Mintbreath sadly answered.

*One day I'll be just like her and defeat the evil one.* Cherrykit Thought as her father came for them.

Riverstream's spirit dashed with grace and elegance but was rushing to the place in Star clan to speak in privet with a very powerful and strong tom. "Where are you, Lionfire? I request to speak with you immediately." The spirit of the silver she-cat demanded as she waited for him to emerge from the clouds and to her vision. Then a golden star appeared from the mist with many other with very slow speed and formed into a large golden tom with bright orange eyes. "Hello, Riverstream. What is the matter? You do not sound very happy." The cats spirit wondered.

"I need to talk to you about my brother." Riverstream grunted angrily at the tom. Lionfire is the tom you see after you die to enter the afterlife an will be decided on where you go. He was the leader before Nighstar who was very noble and wise and strong enough to open the gate. He looked very stern of what Riverstream wished to discuss with him. "I-" He began but them the spirit of the silver she-cat cuts him off. "And the kits that are involved in this. Why them?!" Riverstream hissed angrily at him. "This was the price of your births. The toll for your mother's and father's sin to Star clan." He'd simply answered as he turn away.

"But why must we all suffer?! Have it been enough that we were separated or that in life we never know our mother?!" The spirit cried as she began to sobbed in misery. "The recruitment for your brother was not my doing, but the events of the deaths of your mother was all I did because it was the Owl of destiny demanded, the other events was not my doing or anyone else." Lionfire wisely explained to her as she looked up at him. "I came here to request a favor. Please let me return to the living to help them to their destiny."

With a moon passed both Ashpaw and Honeypaw or the new warriors Ashfreckle and Honeyswan were doing the traditional night visual like their ancestors did far too many seasons ago to remember. As Ivystar awoken from his sleep, he saw the two of the new warriors still sitting there waiting for someone. Then he saw his new deputy, Apricotheart came and told them that their initiation of becoming a warrior was over and that they could rest and there was prey in their new bedding in the warrior's den. They both left for the den as the deputy came toward him.

They both prepare for the meeting, the leader of Morning clan climbed the new high rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me at the high rock for a clan meeting." He called to his clan with a loud echo as the entire clan came to him as ordered with wonder and confusion in their minds. Soon the kits of the long departed Riverstream came out as well to see what was going on. They all began to muttered and whispered questions and guesses.

"Cats of Morning clan. We will have new apprentices along with the new warriors. Bark-kit, Galekit, Huntingkit, step forward." The dark stripe tom ordered the three kits. "Bark-kit until you can earn your warrior name, you will be known was Barkpaw. Hazeleye, I know that you still blame yourself for what Dragonstar had done, but you truly deserve another chance of being a mentor again. You show great wisdom and bravery, I want you pass it down to Barkpaw." Ivystar smiled.

"Galekit, until you have you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Galepaw. Ribbons I have loved you since you came, you have shown a mother's love and swiftness, I want you to pass it down to Galepaw." The leader trusted to his mate as she blushed beautifully. "Huntingkit, until you have earn your warrior name, you will be known as Huntingpaw. I shall be his mentor." Ivynose smiled as the clans cheered for the young apprentices with joy. "Maplekiss, I need you to form a hunting patrol." The leader of Morning clan ordered.

As the clan got to work, Cherrykit felt very sleepy and oddly of her, began to sleep without feeling jittery. In her dreams, she was struggling in a very deep river of crimson liquid with her brothers and sister. She saw the fallen bodies of all her clanmates with dark shadows laughing horribly. She watch as the all vanished in the mist. Then the water began to flow gently, turning clear. Once she reached shore with a cat waiting for her only whispering this, "You and your brothers and sister have a great destiny ahead of you." As everything disappeared.


	4. part two chapter 2

Soon Cherrykit returned to the nursery for milk from her foster mother, Sageteller the very kind queen that was one of the three mothers who looks after the long dead Riverstream. But her bothers and sister was ready to play with the other energetic kits, all except the grouchy kit, Ivykit, name after the leader. "Let's play Warriors. I'll be Blazestar, Doveheart could be my deputy and you are all my warriors." Blazekit purred with cuteness as the other kits cheered and began to play, except for Ivykit. "I don't want to play any of your stupid games. I prefer to be alone and train to be an apprentice." The dark tom grunted as he walked away.

But then his brother nipped his tail and and pulled him back to the large group of playful kits as Ivykit complained and whined every step of the way. "Come on, how come Cherrykit and Streamkit could sit this one out and I'm the only one who has to be forced to play your stupid games?!" Ivykit hissed at his brother. "Because Streamkit is listening to the elder's story and Cherrykit is busy eating." Blazekit chirped cutely. The dark tom growled in frustration as they went back to their play place. "Alright are are your warrior names?" The jittery little Blazekit ordered.

"Doveheart!" Dovekit mewed loudly. "Sniffnose!" Sniffkit yelled was well. " Littlebeat..." Littlekit said so very shyly to them. "Clawfoot, senior warrior!" Clawkit mewed. "Juniperflower, the most prettiest of all the clan cats." Juniperkit acted attractive to the young toms. "Great..." Ivykit moaned sarcastically as he began to lie down and close his eyes. "Come on, Ivykit. What is warrior name?" Sniffkit pounced on him, but Ivykit rolled his eyes, not caring. "Warriors don't chose their own name." The dark tom grunted rudely.

"Please... Just play along with us if that is okay?" Littlekit asked politely, shaking a little from fear of being yelled at. Ivykit smiled a little and pretened to be ticked off at everyone else. "Fine. I'll be Ivyeye the elder who sleeps." Ivykit grunted as went back to sleep. "Okay warriors, we need to get to the trees to ambush the rouges in the clan!" Blazekit ordered as he climbed on the root. For Blazekit and Sniffkit was easy, but Clawkit he was having trouble. "Come on Clawfoot. Your name is Clawfoot, use them." Blazekit chuckled. "Be quiet Blazekit." Clawkit grunted.

As Hazeleye watched his kits play he thought of his sister and mater.

When the sun began to set and say goodbye to the world for now with a very beautiful color following it like a head of the pack leading it's wolf brothers, Hazeleye grabbed his litter and brought them back inside to the nursery for some sleep from all the fun and play. "Alright kits, it's time to sleep so you could grow up into warriors like Papa." The brown tom cooed to each of his young daughters and sons. "But I don't wanna..." Cherrykit complained then began to yawn like crazy with little sleepy eyes and trying to get up.

"Goodnight, my kit..." Their father whispered as he tipped toed away, not to disturb the kits or the queens. As he left for the warriors den, he saw they star filled, night sky and wonder if his true love, his flicker of life was watching him and their children right now, regretting being apart from the family. *Good night, Riverstream. I hope to see you in my dreams again.* Hazeleye thought in his mind, hoping that she was listening. It has been many moons since her tragic death by the claws of one of Dragonstar's warriors- Dragonstar... What if he wanted more then just one forest?

The brown tom imagine the horror that could come to the forest. The countless roars of agony, the feel of blood on the grass, the smell of cats oozing blood to death, the sight of all his allies and clanmates dying right before his eye and his kits! *What if that monster goes after them again? I won't allow this, not while I live!* Hazeleye thought but then a tail brushed his shoulder. He'd jumped and turned around to see Maplekiss awake. "Hazeleye! Finally. *Sigh* Ivystar wants you to go on a border patrol near the abandon barn." Maplekiss instructed.

"Oh. Sorry... I'll be on my way..." Hazeleye hesitated as he'd left on his own, forgetting to assemble the patrol. As he got to the barn to make sure that no cat that was not from his clan was in his territory. But then he heard a noise from the bushes. He'd turned his head and sheathed his claws for battle. He'd growled in warning."Oh calm yourself, you barbarian. Unlike you, I have no need to fight like a beast." A voice grunted as a silhouette of a cat jumped to the aged fence. It was a pale fluffy, well groomed, fat tom with a shiny collar around his neck. "Who are you? And what are you doing on my territory?" Hazeleye demanded.

"I'm the most handsome cat of all who walked or breathed, my name is Fluffy Wuffy Kitty knippie kins the fifth of the long line of civilized house cats who lived and breath-" The kittyoet blabbered on and on. "I'll call you Fluffy." The brown warrior interrupted, beginning to feel his patients slipping. "How rude! And I came all this way to warn you about an evil spirit in the abandon farm who is trying to destroy your... Clans, whatever they are called." Fluffy grunted. "What do you mean?" Hazeleye growled angrily, showing his teeth.

"I mean if I were you, I would try to stop the evil inside the barn before it's spreads and reaches a certain cat who has a thing for blood and tells the beast where you all are." Fluffy warned then left, but Hazeleye did not notice as he'd stare at shock of the cat that the kitttypet was referring to. He had no time to think and ran in the barn. His bloodcurdling screams filled the forest as the patrol he was suppose be with ran after him.

The tom was in the deepest and darkest place, he was not sure where he is. The brown warrior did not know what happened that  
night in the barn. All he could remember was saying goodnight to the kits, getting instructions to the boarder patrol from Maplekiss who the message was sent from the Morning clan leader, Ivystar, checking the boarders from Morning clan to the abandon barn, getting a warning from a fat, snobby Kittypet with the funny name 'Fluffy', and heading inside when he was attack from behind, but that was it, he could not remember anything else after that. *Did whatever attack me... K-kill me. A-am I... D-dead?*

Hazeleye thought to himself as he'd try to leap out of this, but his body did not move, Was Star clan calling to him, bringing him to the silver she-cat he loved and lost, Riverstream. "R...Riverstream... Riverstream... Riverstream..." The brown tom managed to call out in the darkness over and over. "Hazeleye, You're awake! Thank goodness! Can you hear me?" A voice echoed in his ears, it did not even sound like Riverstream, but a cat he dose know. He grunted in response. "It's me... Pebblestone!" The voice shouted. In the cave, the dark Tortoiseshell medicine cat, Pebblestone smiled in relief that he'd woke up.

"Where... where am I and where are you?" The silhouette of Hazeleye wondered as he tried to jolt up, but then felt great pain. "Don't try to go too fast. You suffered nasty wounds and scars. The patrol found you and brought you back here. You would have died if we didn't reached in time." Pebblestone explained to him as she helped him balance himself. "How long was I asleep?And why is it so dark inside your den?" Pebblestone sighed in sorrow for the poor tom. "Hazeleye it has been nearly ten days since you were injured. And the reason you can't see is because... I could not save your eye or ears, even half of your tail is gone. I'm sorry but, you will never see again." The medicine cat explained sadly.

He couldn't believe this, he will never be warrior again, he'd walked to who knows where for him and he sat down shock of this great horror he had fallen into. "Tell everyone that I'll be moving into the elders den." The tom moaned in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Hazeleye." Pebblestone try to comfort. "No, not Hazeleye... Chewedtail. I don't want the kits to know what happen to me so please keep them from seeing me."

It had been one whole moon since Ha- Chewedtail joined the elders den with Mintbreath, Mole-eyes, and Ribbons and he was  
lost in his sorrow. He felt that he has lost too much, his parents abandoning him and sister and turn rouge, his mate one true love Riverstream died in battle, his sister Leaftail leaving the clans, and now his rank as a warrior. He'd wished that he'd died that night just to be with Riverstream again. He did not to know the pain of lost again, like his kit or his friends. He hardly ate, never went outside, never did really anything but mope in his nest. His kits try to visit but the elders kept them away.

Mintbreath had been very irritated of the toms actions. He must do something to save his daughters mate from the deep depression that he once knew. That night before the moon had climbed towards the sky and illuminate the forest like it's brother, Mintbreath awoke the new elder, Hazeleye from his slumber. "Chewedtail, we need to talk." The elderly tom demanded from him as the blinded warrior turned around to what he seems to face him. Even in his blind eyes, were a cat who was completely defeated and was now alone and had nothing left to keep him whole. Mintbreath knew that look too well.

"Leave me be..." The brown elder moaned in agony. The blue tom growled in anger. "GET UP, HAZELEYE! NOW!" Mintbreath Demanded from the defeated one with pure rage and annoyance flowing through him dangerously. The brown warrior slowly got up, but then was forcefully yanked up eye to eye by Riverstream's father. "What is the meaning of this? And I no longer bare the name of a strong warrior." The elder weakly demanded. "Your are that warrior, you idiot! What is with you lately? Why are you not with your kits, connecting with your clanmates, giving warriors advise?" Mintbreath hissed like a terribly angry lion.

Chewedtail pushed Mintbreath's paw out of his way and turned away. "You don't understand what it's like for me. I lost so much, like a cat like you can relate from my past!" The bitter tom growled at him. Very big mistake. The blue tom pounced on him and pinned him down. But the blind tom Bit the paw that pinned him down and he'd manage to claw the elders face. It began with tooth and claw at each other. The kits came to see what was going on. "It's alright, kits. Just elders that need to fight it out. We'll come back later." Ribbons assured them as they left for a game to keep them occupied.

But finally, Mintbreath was victories. "I know what is like to lose what you love most. I had a mate who died from the pain I had gave her, they respect of my clan from breaking the greatest of the warrior code, my son turned evil because I was forced to give him up for a clan, my daughter in a war that I have brought! So don't tell me that I don't know. They'll need you to be their father! Now go before I shred your mouth! End the cycle of suffering." Mintbreath wisely meowed in great truth. "Alright, bring them in."


	5. part two chapter 3

The four kits waited for their right of passage, the first step of being an a apprentice of the clan that sees the sun first, Morning clan. "Ohhhhh. I can't wait for Ivystar to call the clan." Streampaw smiled with excitement and joy for her and her brothers and sister for the apprentice ceremony and a little afraid of what will her mentor to be will think about her. "Come on! Let's go already! I'mmmmm Dyyyyyyyyingggggggggg offffffff booooooooooooooooooredom...!" Blazekit whined as he try to dash outside but then his littermate, the grey tom, Ivykit stops him by stepping on his tail.

Then he began to pretend that he was dying and wailed whiny like. "Stop that, Blazekit. You're are alright. Ivykit, be nice to your brother, he and your sisters are your kin." The eldest queen, the light grey she-cat, Sageteller ordered the foster kits that she and the other queens, like before they left, Greyclaw and Birdsong. Sadly Greyclaw lost her son Sniffkit to the mighty river a few moons ago. "Sorry, Sageteller." Blazekit meowed as he'd bowed his head in shame. "Whatever... Let's wait for Ivystar..." The grey tom who was named after the eldest cat in Morning clan and was now leader moaned.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at the lion's peek for a clan meeting." The voice of Ivystar echoed with the roar of a mighty lion as the clans gather for the meeting an the ceremony of apprentice hood for the motherless kits of Hazeleye and the very long departed the silver she-cat, Riverstream. Hazeleye walked with Mintbreath and Ribbons to watch or hear his kits become apprentice and bring serves to Morning clan, but he also felt afraid for them, for they might have to fight against their own kin, the evil one who cause the terrible tragedy of him and his dearly beloved, Riverstream and the exile of the clans.

"Do not worry, silly mousebrain. Your kits will do well as a apprentices and if they play their game right, maybe even better warriors then you or Riverstream, bless her soul..." Mole-eye began to blather on and on for a long time. Hazeleye stopped listening as he heard Ivystar began the apprentice ceremony. "Ivykit, Streamkit, Cherrykit, Blazekit, step forward." The dark grey tom requested for the young kits to do. " Nightgazer, you have shown craftiness and the most amazing stealth in my old age. I want you to pass it down to Blazekit. Until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as... as B-Blazepaw..." Ivystar began to choke on his last words.

*Oh, Ivystar. I know you miss our son so very much and can still feel the wounds of the past, but you need to move on my love.* Ribbons thought as she stared at her mate in great concern. " Apricotheart, you show loyalty and swiftness, I want you to pass it down to Cherrykit. Until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw." Ivystar smiled as she touched noses with the excited new apprentice. " Lunareyes, you have shown great judgement and strength, I want you to pass it down to Streamkit. Until she has earned her warrior name, you will be known as Streampaw." The leader of Morning clan smiled on the the two of them as they touch noses.

"Before you say anything, Ivystar." Pebblestone spoke out as she walked towards Ivykit. "What is it, Pebblestone?" Ivystar wondered to the the medicine cat. The clan began to mutter and whisper to each other. "I was sent a message from Star clan. 'The Ivy of the newest kind will become strong in the medicine den.' I believe they are talking about young Ivykit here of being a medicine cat of Morning clan." Pebblestone announced to the clan in front of the camp. "WHAT! No, I want to be a warrior!" The grey tom shouted. "Very well, Pebblestone. If this is the will of Star clan, then so be it. Until you have earn your medicine cat name you will be known as Ivypaw." Ivystar announced.

"BLAZEPAW! IVYPAW!CHERRYPAW! STREAMPAW!"

Ivypaw, the new apprentice to Pebblestone, the dark tortoiseshell she-cat, the medicine cat of the clan of morning or Morning Clan, followed her with great disappointment of the path was forced to walk. Never having kits, or hunting like a warrior or plunging into battle with his brother and sisters. He would just watch and just sort out junk. Pebblestone saw her new apprentice in depression and disappointment in his eyes. "What is the matter,dear apprentice?" The Morning clan medicine cat wondered as she stopped. Ivypaw growled with anger. "I want to be warrior, not some weak medicine cat who dose nothing!" The grey little tom spat in wraith and fury.

"Ivypaw, our soul duty is to help our clan in time of need." Pebblestone explained. "But not in the way I would have wanted to. I want to hunt for prey, battle with my clanmates, my brothers and sisters, and the Morning clan leader, maybe even being a mate to a queen and a father of many kits." The grey young apprentice complained and protested in anger and misery. The older medicine cat 'huffed' in annoyance as she'd smiled, "Come with me." As Pebblestone and the very grumpy Ivypaw left the clan to the things he needs to see, Cherrypaw and her mentor, the deputy, Apricotheart went for a hunting lesson.

Cherrypaw was bouncing with glee and joy for her first time outside the clan, and the very first time she gets to hunt not just for her, but for the entire clan. "Alright, young warrior, let's begin with the simple pouncing for mice. First, we need a target." The white she-cat with ginger and golden splotches smiled as she waited and listen for a certain noise. "What are-" The scarlet she-cat was about to ask, but then was hushed as she listen. Then they heard a squeaking noise and stealthily creeping into the bushes to see the tiny creature. "First get low to the ground, feel your claws in the earth, wait for the right moment, then pounce." Her mentor instructed.

Cherrypaw was ready, then she pounced. But the mouse ran. The chase began. Started with the mouse being chased by Cherrypaw and Cherrypaw being chased by Apricotheart. *I won't let my clan go hungry!* The scarlet she-cat thought, but then she ran into the river. "Help!" She'd screamed, then a mysterious cat came to the rescue.

The deputy and mentor Apricotheart rushed into the water to help the stranger save the apprentice from the very cold river. They laid her down the fallen leaves. She began to cough and and gasped in surprise from the fall she had look up to see a handsome ginger tom with large blue eyes and a cocky smile on his muzzle. "Hehehehe... What do you think you are, a fish? If this is Morning clan's generation, then this would be a surprise if they survive the first night." The ginger tom laughed as he easily caught the mouse by this a swift flick of the paw.

The young apprentice growled at his arrogance and insult to her clan like that comment. But then he'd raised the paw with the killed mouse in it and dropped it between her front legs. "But you did do this to feed the clan. I must say that is very selfless or very selfish of you to try this stunt." The tom grunted. "SELFISH?!" Cherrypaw hissed as she got up. "What if I wasn't there to save you, you would save died? Then what will your clan do? They would probably mourn for their sweet little apprentice who died for just one, little mouse." The ginger explained as he turned to the deputy.

"Who are you?" The white she-cat with ginger and golden splotches demanded. "A cat who was born in an evil clan, Dragon clan." The tom meowed as the deputy stared in shock, then pounced on him and pinned him down. She sniffed his fur, it was true, it was faint, but still the sent of the evil clan. "What are YOU doing here!?" The mentor growled at the clan cat, reveling claws at his fur. "I came here, because my mother brought me here, she died a day ago from starvation and I not so well." The ginger tom frowned sadly. But in her eyes she did not believe.

"Don't believe me, go to into the trees to the left and you would find her." The ginger growled. "Cherrypaw, go get the patrol, I'll keep him here.

The ginger tom, who was from the darkest clan of them and who came here who was previous leader of Morning clan was killed and her clan driven out was now on his way to the Morning clan prison to be judge by the well known Ivystar and his ability to gaze into the soul. He was guarded by Fluff-fur and Quietvoice. "Listen, if you don't believe a word I saw, then find my mother's body, she starved to death when I was very ill, she used all of her time to care for me, are even listening?" The ginger demanded. "We heard you, nice sob story." Fluff-fur growled rudely at the prisoner. "It's not a sob story, IT'S THE TRUTH!" The ginger tom screeched angrily.

"We'll see when Ivystar is here. So don't bother trying to lie to him." Fluff-fur snapped at him. "Is that a fight you want?" He'd growled as they began to release their claws. "What if I do?" The golden she-cat with a scar on her eye hissed. Then the very quiet tom placed a paw on her shoulder with disprovable look on his face. "Fine! I'll be good." Fluff-fur growled angrily and in annoyance. Then the mighty leader of Morning clan, and the eldest cat in the clan, Ivystar came in wobbling a little. "I came here to see the ginger tom, oh, and tell Longlegs and Lunareyes to go to the forest to see if the body is there." The dark tom ordered.

As soon as the two left, it was only the elderly tom and the young warrior in the prison. "Now," Ivystar the wise began. "Let's start with your name, and the beginning of your long journey here." The tom began to stare into the soul of the ginger tom. "Well my name is Ashenfire, but my family's troubles began when I was Ashenpaw. I was named after Ashytail ( Buzzingbug's and Citrus-sweet's son) my father, my mother was named Sparkfly (Owlleg and Autumnwind's daughter) when they had me, the first thing I could remember seeing is my mother's frightened face when Dragonstar approached her. They were always so scared of him, and what was worse that he made me his apprentice.'

"And my finale test to become a warrior was to kill one of the elders. That was when my father stand up to him, he did not wished for anymore bloodshed, so he ordered my father to kill me for disobedience or there would be grave consequences, he would kill my mother and his sister in cold blood and burn down their home. But he grabbed me and ran for their lives, of course Dragonstar killed... k-killed him and to be sure that none try to oppose him again, he made me warrior. After a moon of this, my mother and I fled from the evil cult, without them ever knowing. That's when I was very ill. Everything else was foggy, until I recovered, then I saw my mother, dead from starvation, then I met that cute yet dumb apprentice in the river." The ginger tom explained.

After the leader Morning clan ordered Lunareyes and Longlegs to go search for the body if the tom says it's true and all they have to find it was the sent of where he went. They kept at it as they found it, the body of the she-cat starved to death and alone. "Poor she-cat, to starve like this. She bares the same sent as the tom who came here." Longlegs mourned as she put her paw gently on the corpse side. The dark grey she-cat known as Lunareyes then smelled the warriors sent still continuing outside the forest. Then she saw two sets of paw prints that were coming into this fores. "Longlegs look. The paw prints lead to the outside of the forest." Lunarstar pointed out. "We better let Ivystar know and bring the body with us." Longlegs ordered.


	6. part two chapter 4

Cherrypaw and Apricotheartfinally return from hunting, then the voice of Ivystar echoed the clan and to see the ginger tom, Ashenfire in the center of the clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their their own prey, meet me at the the lion's peek for a clan meeting." The dark tom ordered his entire clan. *So, this meeting is about that Dragon clan cat, Ashenfire. He deserve whatever comes to him. Yet I can't stop feeling odd around him, do I really hate him?* Cherrypaw thought as her mentor brushed her shoulder with her tail very gently yet noticeable. The scarlet she-cat jolted in surprise. "Are you alright, Cherrypaw? You seem somewhat distant." The white she-cat with ginger and golden splotches asked.

"Urr... Yeah... Just... Lost in thought..." Cherrypaw muttered as she sat next to her mentor where she sat next to the leader of Morning clan. "Cats of Morning clan, just a few moments ago, we found this Dragon clan warrior in our territory, now he have spoke that he left the clan with his kin, which have passed away to escape the wraith of the evil that rules the clan. What he have said is true, with great proof on his side." Ivystar wisely spoke as the clan began to complain and argue. "HEY! Did he say that we needed your opinion?! No?! So sick some BILE in it and listen!" Maplekiss shouted as everyone went dead quiet.

"Uhhh... Thank you, Maplekiss..." Ivystar hesitatingly thanked as he was a little shock by how Maplekiss put it. *Rule number one: Never mess with Maplekiss.* The scarlet apprentice kept the thought in her mind. "Now Ashenfire, now that we know that you are telling the truth, we wish to know why you came here." The wisest cat of all clans wondered to the ginger tom. "I came here for one mission, one purpose, one destiny. I'll join the clans to save my young brother and avenge my parents." Ashenfire answered with great nobility in his voice. Everyone muttered and whispered from the words from the tom. *Wow... Wait! Why did I think that?* Cherrypaw thought as she shook her head to move the thought out of her head.

"If you wish to join us, then you must live by our ways, earn the respect of the clan and be one of us, do you still wish to join us?" Ivystar reminded. The ginger tom nodded. "Then welcome to Morning clan, Ashenfire!" Ivystar shouted as the clan cheered for him. Then the Morning clan leader saw his deputy and went towards her. "Have you seen, Pebblestone or Ivypaw? I notice that they are not here." The dark tom asked. "Pebblestone wanted to show Ivypaw something and left. They'll be back soon."

As the two medicine cats travel into who knows where, the dark grey tom was loosing patients and was getting very irrieatated about going out of the forest by force and being with the she-cat who made him a medicine cat's apprentice. "Honestly, Pebblestone, where are we and where are we going?" The grouchy little apprentice demanded the the tortoiseshell medicine cat as she came to a complete stop. "We are here. The pond of the Frost cat." Pebblestone meowed so quietly, like a bell as she pointed to the pond that was covered in green things and water. "We came all this way... Just for a little WATER?! Are you that MOUSE BRAIN!?" The apprentice demanded. "Ivypaw, before my mentor showed me this lake, I was like you. I thought my place was a warrior. Until we left our camp outside the forest we used to live to this mystical place. Go ahead, take a sip." Pebblestone explained.

Ivypaw crept slowly to the pond, which was very clear close up. He was able to see his reflection in the small watery place. As he pressed his tongue to the smallest bead of water, a very shocking thing happened to him, as quick as Leopard clan and lighting combined, he saw the face of a cat who looked like his sister Streampaw, crying in front of him as he heard the sound of a kits mew, during leaf bare. He tumbled backwards to the grass, gasping in shock. "This pond holds the power to show one memories that were forced to be locked away. This is where the Frost cat was born and buried holding all the supernatural powers. " Pebblestone explained.

"What do you mean, it's just a fairytale for kits to treat everyone with respect." Ivypaw moaned a little, not even believing himself right now after what he just saw. "Tell me, what did you just saw? Did you have any visions?" The medicine cat wondered to her new apprentice. "I... I thought I saw a cat who looked like Streampaw, but older, she also looked sad and she was in leaf bare." Ivypaw hesitated. "It was a memory of your past, the more you drink, the more the memory is clear. It will show the destiny for you and perhaps more, but for now it is too soon.

As the two medicine cats return from the journey for the young apprentice, Ivypaw, the warrior, Mothtail came rushing in with worry on her face and panting heavily. "My Mothtail, what is the matter, dear?" The kind dark tortoiseshell she-cat wondered to the exhausted warrior who seemed to be in a great hurry. "I-it's Huntingpaw, he's near death and needs your help! Hurry!" Mothtail screeched from the fear of losing him to death. Pebblestone and Ivypaw rushed to the camp to save the tom as fear jolted through their skulls. As they reached the medicine cat den, they saw the most frightening thing happen to him, half of his face was torn completely with blood gushing out and his jaw was broken and twisted, like he was hit by the Dark Forest's wraith and anger. Everyone, except for the kits, Frogkit, Catkit, Firekit, Sandkit, Blossomkit, Berrykit, toothkit, bearkit, and brook-kit, were their seeing in horror of what had be fallen the black tom.

"We must hurry! Ivypaw, I'll need your help, get as many leaves and cobwebs as you can and get him some Chervil, Coltsfoot, and lots of Comfrey, we also need as many Goldenrod we have. We can't waist any time or he will die." Pebblestone ordered as the dark tom rushes to do so. It took many hours and many herbs but chances were still thin, by the time they have finished ,it was already night and the one close to Huntingpaw, like his mentor Ivystar, his mother Birdsong, his father Tinyleaf, his siblings, and his two best friends, Blazepaw and Streampaw. Ivypaw came out first with blank expression on his face. Everyone leaned to see what his answer would be. Ivypaw then smiled kindly. Everyone sighed in relief. "Huntingpaw will live. but..." The young apprentice's voice trailed off in misery. "He... will be scarred for life, his eye is gone and his jaw is permanently broken. I'm sorry." Ivypaw sighed in grief.

After the shock has passed, everyone went inside to see the poor tom sleeping peacefully on his temporary bed, while half of his face was wrap in leaves and cobwebs to stop the bleeding. "Now that leaves us with one, what happened?" The apprentice question. His sister stood up feeling too many emotions to tell what she is really feeling as she stroke the good side of Huntingpaw's face. "It started after the meeting of Ashenfire and you two left, Apricotheart ordered us to hunt near the rabbits cliff..."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Huntingpaw, Clawpaw, Streampaw, Antsong, and Hawksnout were catching more prey than they knew what to do with. "Alright, that is enough of the hunt. We should leave before the dogs smell this prey." Antsong warned. "Baw! There is no such thing as dogs. They are just a myth." Hawksnout grunted. "You don't believe? But many cats were killed by dogs. I've even was chased by one myself, they are dangerous killers and always go for the kill." The black she-cat with long ears warned. "I'll prove there are no dogs by showing you all the gardens, and if they are not there, then I am right." The a light brown tom hissed as he led the three apprentices to the twoleg's garden. "Hawksnout! we are forbidden to get near the twolegs, you know that!" Antsong warned as she stood in his way. "We'll be in and out before you know it, now come on." Hawksnout snorted.

Just before they reached the fence, Streampaw heard fierce growling behind them and she quietly shriek as she dashed to Antsong. "A-Antsong... I want to go home... There's something following us and I-I don't want to meet a dog..." The silver she-cat shivered in fear. "Alright. Get Clawpaw and your foster brother. We are leaving..." The black she-cat with long ears ordered. The warrior and three apprentices were head back to camp. "Hold on! Where are you going?" Hawksnout demanded. "Home. If you want to disobey Ivystar's rules, you can do it yourself." Antsong hissed, The two of began to argue loud and long, but the young cats did not listen, Clawpaw and Huntingpaw just watched and Streampaw looked into the bushes as she kept hearing that growl. "Uh... Guys, maybe we should leave now..." Streampaw whimpered.

All of a sudden, a large black and white dogs came out of nowhere with a growl as everyone ran for their lives. The dog was chasing the silver she-cat to the cliff. She was cornered and ready to die. But then Huntingpaw stepped in and fought the dog, the dog fled, but Huntingpaw fell over the cliff, shock and deadly injured. Both Clawpaw and Streampaw went down to help the injured tom. "NOOO! Don't die, Huntingpaw, please don't die!" Streampaw shriek in horror.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"...After that, all four of us carried him home." Streampaw answered as she'd curled up to Huntingpaw. "I will need to talk to Hawksnout about this." Ivystar growled as he left the den.


	7. part two chapter 5

In the forest near the rabbits cliff comes a running black tom and a fierce dangerous dog chasing him and the silver she-cat, Streampaw. They split apart and he climbed a tree. As he tried to catch his breath, he saw his foster sister running for her life from a nasty canine with sharp teeth. *NO! Not Streampaw! I won't let die!* Huntingpaw thought as he step out of the tree and dashed to save, Streampaw in a hurry. He stopped to see her cornered by the dog with a hungry look on it's face. He jumped between them. "I won't let you harm her! Leave!" The tom hissed as he unsheathed his claws with defense. But the dog barked menacingly and was ready to chomp them both down. Huntingpaw sprang up and clawed the dogs snout, causing it to back away as it yelp, but then he flung the tom of it, but he land on his feet ready for battle.

Streampaw, the silver she-cat was too afraid to move to do anything to help, just had a wide look of horror on her face. Th black tom bit at the dogs ankle to make it loose balance, but it kicks him off and bites off the tom's right ear with ease. Huntingpaw screamed in pain from the lost of his ear, but he did not back down. The black apprentice bit the dogs left eye, which would cause it to go blind. The dog yelp in pain and flung the cat up to the sky and came down with half of his face in the mouth of the bloodthirsty beast. "HUNTINGPAW!" He heard his foster sister scream in terror for him. The dog flung him to the ground and went for the silver she-cat. Huntingpaw, barely awake did one last attack he pushed the dog to the cliff causing both of them to fall. The dog quickly got up and ran for it's life yelping in pain. "NOOO!" Streampaw screamed as she rushed to him. *Star Clan, are you coming for me?* The black tom last thought as the darkness took him.

He woke up slowly, with only one eye he could open at the moment. At first everything was a blur, he could hardly make out the shapes or the colors of where he was, but then it became more clearer, he was in the medicine den. There were so many questions in his mind. How did he get here? What happened to the dog? Where were the patrol?Why could he not feel half of his face? W-Where was Streampaw? A jolt of fear gripped him of the thought of the silver she-cat being torn apart from the dog. Then he heard a soft moan and something warm beside him. He quickly turn to see his foster sister, sleeping peacefully beside him. He blush as he saw the light reflecting on her beautiful silver-grey pelt, her beauty showing beside him. He knew that it was her who saved him. "Thank you Streampaw." He whispered as he licked the side of her face and went back to sleep. Clawpaw saw the whole thing, frowned at first, then smiled a little as he secretly left a Robbin for Streampaw.

Song to go with it: watch?v=cPk6dz…

Huntingpaw watched as the silver she-cat slowly opened her lovely forest green eyes. She let out a soft yawn as she stretched out her legs from laying for so long. "Good morning, Streampaw." Huntingpaw smiled at her. The silver she-cat surprised and filled with endless joy as she jumped on him, causing them both to tumble down. "Y-you're a-awake... I t-t-thought I-I-I... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Streampaw cried as she pushed her face into his fur, letting the tears fall of her shining fur. "It's okay. I'm alive. And I need a drink of water from that good sleep. I'll be right back." Huntingpaw smiled as he tried to stand but crumbled to the ground. "Huntingpaw." Streampaw gasped as she tried to help him up. "Thank you, I'm alright now. Why were my legs so numb? How long was I sleep for?" The black tom wondered as he turn to her. *Why can't I use my other eye?* The scarred tom wondered in his mind.

"You've been asleep for half a moon, I haven't left your side since. There is something else, when the dog attacked you, it took half of your face with it. You will never be the same again, I'm so sorry.." Streampaw explained as she was about to cry again. "No, don't cry. I only did this to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm glad your still here." Huntingpaw smiled as he blushed a little. "Huntingpaw I-" The silver she-cat began but then the whole clan came in to see him awake and alive. Then Ivystar stepped in. "Huntingpaw, I wishe for you to come with us to a clan meeting." Ivystar smiled as the apprentice nodded his head and followed him outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey to meet me at the Lion's peek for a clan meeting." Everyone came to see the scarred tom alive. "Huntingpaw, you have shown bravery and strength to your clan and for that it is time for your warrior name. I Ivystar, leader of Morning clan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down at Huntingpaw, he has train hard to learn they ways of the warrior code and I asked that you look at him, not as an apprentice, but full warrior, do you you Huntingpaw,swear to uphold the warrior code ad protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

The black tom nodded. "Then by the power of Star clan, I give you your warrior name, Huntingpaw you will be known as Huntingdog, for being able to defeat a dog and welcome you a full warrior of Morning clan." Ivystar anounced as the clan cheered for him. "Huntingdog, Huntingdog! Huntingdog!"

As the clan cheered for the new warriors, Ashenfire and Cherrypaw were watching from the sides smiling for the new warrior's name, then Apricotheart, the loyal deputy with Hazeleye came to see or hear the two for Hazeleye. "Are you two enjoying the meeting so far?" Hazeleye smiled as he licked his daughter's forehead. "Dad!" The scarlet she-cat whined as she backed in way with blush of embarrassment. "What? A father can't embarrass his little kit in front of her crush." The elder tom joked. "He's not my c-crush!" Cherrypaw blushed from her father's response. The two elder cats chuckled a little from the little humor. "Anyways, I have a special mission for the two of you, we have been detecting sent of what we believe to be Dragon clan warriors, we need two to find out more, if they are here and you some how come into contact with them, don't fight just return to Morning clan camp, we'll handle them together." The deputy instruted to the two of them.

Cherrypaw could feel and see Ashenfire shake violently in fear as his eyes widen in fear and sweat. "Are... you..." Cherrypaw began to asked the worried but then was cut off. "Yeah, I'm fine. L-let's get going." The ginger tom quickly answered as they both began the patrol. They looked through trees, bushes, and the long grass but the only things they found were paw prints, and the the smell of Dragon clan. "Well, whoever was here is gone now." The scarlet meowed as they wonder around a little bit. But then they heard a low moan from the bushes. They had both of their claws unsheathed as they peaked through the bushes. Ashenfire gasped in shock to see the the tom, he knew who he was and was injured. "Turtlepaw... Turtlepaw!" Ashenfire screamed as he ran to the injured ginger tom. "You know this tom?" Cherrypaw asked as she ran with him. "Please wake up, Turtlepaw... Oh thank goodness, he's breathing." The ginger tom sighed in relief, ignoring the scarlet apprentice's questions.

"Cherrypaw, do you remember when I told you about my brother? This is him." Ashenfire answered her question without even facing her. "B-but how did he get here?" The scarlet she-cat wondered. "I don't know! I need you to watch my brother, while I get help! please, you're the only one I trust." Ashenfire begged. The scarlet nodded as the ginger tom ran to find help.

When a patrol carried the injured of Ashenfire, they quickly got him to the two medicine cats of Pebblestone and Ivypaw, who was sorting the herbs for his mentor when they came in. The two gasped in surprise and began trying to heal the poor injured ginger tom. "Ashenfire, Cherrypaw, we need you both to stay out of the medicine cats den for a while so we can help him." The dark tortoiseshell she-cat instructed as she pushes them out. "What? No. I need to be there for him, he's my brother." The ginger tom growled. "He will be fine, but we need it to be quiet for him to rest or his state of health will get worse. I promise you will see him soon, till them you will have to wait." The elder medicine cat lectured as Ashenfire was about to try to get in again when Blazepaw and his mentor Nightgazer block the way. "Listen to the medicine cat or will make you." Blazepaw warned him.

Then Ashenfire felt a tail on his shoulder, he knew that red pelt, it was Cherrypaw giving a 'Don't do it, just do what they say' look as she shook her head. The ginger tom sighed as he flattened his ears and looked back at the medicine cats den. Then he turned back to see his friend. "Alright, but you owe me a lick." Ashenfire joked as the scarlet she-cat did a cat punched to the shoulder playfully. "S-shut up." Cherrypaw stuttered as she dashed away. Then she saw the Maplekiss eating Borage Leaves. *Borage Leaves? Why would Maplekiss-?* Then she looked at Maplekiss's belly, it was swollen and large. *Is she kitting? I've never thought she would be the one to try to have kits.* The scarlet she-cat thought as she tilt her head in confusion.

Then the loud bossy she-cat saw her looking at her belly. "Hey kit, quit staring." Maplekiss meowed as she came closer to the scarlet she-cat. Cherrypaw then snapped back into reality. "Oh, hey Maplekiss. Sorry. Are you...?" Cherrypaw asked the older she-cat. "Yeah. Blame Quietvoice for for keeping me out of duty while I raise our unborn kits. Hmmp! Toms get all the fun." Maplekiss joked. "They're his? I never thought you two had a thing for each other." Cherrypaw smiled. "You'll learn about these things when you're older." Maplekiss commented as she walked away.


	8. part two chapter 6

As the ginger-golden tom, Blazepaw and his mentor, a black tom with grey stripes, Nightgazer watched the once member of Dragon clan and the scarlet she-cat walked away from the failed attempts of entering the medicine cat by brute force, Nightgazer and his young apprentice went off with the rest of the boarder patrol. "Alright everyone. If you see any kittypets or loners, just warn them off. But if you see any Dragon clan cats, return to the patrol and we'll fight them together." Adderfur, the leader of the patrol instructed. The patrol had Nightgazer, Blazepaw, Adderfur, Juniperpaw, Winterfrost, and Ravenwing. "Nightgazer, Blazepaw, Juniperpaw, check the mud lands. Winterfrost, Ravenwing, you're with me at Badger lands. Let's move." The ginger she-cat ordered as they were about to split up when the young she-cat, Juniperpaw began to complain. She always thought she was the most prettiest tabby she-cat. Most toms thought so, but Blazepaw would always tease her and call her a drama Mongoose.

She then grew a secret crush for him. "I don't want to get my beautiful, perfect fur in that nasty, gross, slimy mud! It will take a moon the get my fur beautiful again!" The a light brown tabby she-cat whined like a kit. "A little mud won't kill you." Blazepaw rolled his eyes with annoyance. Adderfur sighed and patted Juniperpaw on the shoulder with her paw. "I know you don't like mud, but it will make your fur more soft and more irresistible, like to certain cats..." Ravenwing whispers in her ear, trying to convince her as the both glance as Blazepaw who was staring at the melting snow. "Okay, I'm in." She quickly said as all four warriors and two apprentices began to scan the territory for any possible threat. As the trio, Blazepaw, Juniperpaw, and Nightgazer, head into the mud lands.

"Blazepaw, if a monster attacks me, you'll protect me, right?" The light brown she-cat wondered as she try to hold his tail with her own. "Ha! None could defeat the mighty Blazepaw!" The golden ginger tom proudly meowed as he walk with most cockiness. "Hehehe you sound just like your father, Blazepaw. But beware too much pride can destroy you." The black tom warned. As the two apprentices continued walking, Blazepaw saw something, a blurry light. "Blazepaw? You okay?" Juniperpaw asked but then the tom bolted to find the light.

The golden ginger tom clawed through the branches that were his way to follow the strange light that caught his eyes with glimmer and dazzle with great mystery. But as he chase it, his mentor Nightgazer and the apprentice with the obsessive trait of trying to become the most beautiful cat in the entire world, Juniperpaw chase him and trying to get him to slow down so they won't lose him. *I need to find that light!* Blazepaw growled in his mind as he followed through trees and bushes to find the that he was at and old mushy pond. The young apprentice searched around to find the odd light, then he spots it on his left, then his right, then the the whole pond began to glow.

"Blazepaw! What has- What in Star clan is going on?" Nightgazer gasped in shock of what was happening. The glowing light was heading for the stunned apprentice. "BLAZEPAW! GET OUT OF THE WATER! HURRY!" Nightgazer ordered, but the golden ginger tom did not move, but starred at the light. The glow gripped his whole being, as he screeched in pain, then everything went into a big flash. Then the two saw Blazepaw in the water fainted. "BLAZEPAW!" Juniperpaw yelled as she went to his side. "We need to take him to Pebbleston. and Hurry!" The black tom ordered.

The two return with Blazepaw unconscious, Pebblestone set a nest for him right next to the tom cat Asenfire's brother, Turtlepaw. "Hey, where's Ivypaw? I thought he would be in here with you?" The apprentice Juniperpaw wondered to the elder medicine cat. "He went out for some herbs. He wanted to do it alone." Pebblestone smiled as she placed the golden ginger tom in the new nest. "He seems more dedicated of being a medicine cat each day. Star clan was right to chose him." The grey she-cat smiled as a certain cat was listening in to the whole conversation then went to look for him, it was Littlepaw. Her pelt began to grow even brighter and more blue than she was a kit.

She really liked Ivypaw since her best friend, Sniffkit's death. He'd comfort her through the entire time. She saw the cat she always wanted to love. The dark tom felt the same way, but after he became a medicine cat, he'd kept avoiding her. She had no idea why. Are the pressures of being a medicine cat getting to him or has he lost love for her? She needed to know. She found him picking herbs from a flower field. "Hey Littlepaw. How have you doing?" Ivypaw geeted with his tone so neutral without even turning to her. "You know how I feel. But I'm surprise you even care." The grey blue she-cat grunted as she walked a step towards him.

"I have always cared for you, dear Littlepaw." The dark grey tom choked up. "Then why? Why have you been avoiding me? Why aren't you even showing your face to me?" Littlepaw demanded. "Littlepaw, my feelings towards you are against our ways of Star clan, the warrior code." The dark apprentice explained. The blue grey she-cat tilted her head to the left side in confusion. "I don't understand." Then finally Ivypaw turn towards her. "Do you know why Pebblestone has no mate or kits? Medicine cats are forbidden to have mates, let alone kits. They would never allow this." Ivypaw wisely explained with tears dripping down his chin. "Now please leave me be. I have work to do."

"I love you, Ivypaw. Why can't the warrior code let us be together?" The Blue grey she-cat cried. "Goodbye Littlepaw." The dark tom choked as the she-cat left.

After returning the Morning clan camp with her pain of losing the one she love to the warrior code weighing down at her feet like they were completely made of stone, she notice that the hunting patrol had return. It had the warriors Huntingdog, Birdsong, Barkrot, Ravenwing, Blackswipe, and Lunareyes. "You all did well on bringing prey back to the clan. After you place it in the fresh kill pile, you may all rest." Apricotheart, the deputy smiled as she headed back to her den. After Huntingdog placed a Robbin he caught in the fresh kill pile, he saw his crush, Streampaw practicing her southpaw. "H-hey Streampaw." The scarred tom smiled on his good face.

"Hey Huntingdog, how have you been doing?" The grey silver she-cat blushed. "Been doing very well... Uh... Streampaw there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time now." The black tom wondered as the beautiful daughter of Hazeleye and the long departed Riverstream tilt her head. "You see for some time I felt something that... I could not comprehend to you. Something more stronger than the word love." Huntingdog try to confess. "You don't have to say anything else. I know what you mean. I... love you too. And maybe when I become a warrior, we could be mates?" The grey silver apprentice suggested. Huntingdog nodded. "I'll wait for you to be warrior, my little warrior." He'd purred as he put his paw gently on Streampaw's. But with the darkness coming in to the clan will they be ready. Find out on part three


End file.
